


a nearly quiet moment

by technorat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Musician Hux, Pre-Relationship, billionaire CEO Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat
Summary: Hux is a street musician.Kylo Ren is a billionaire CEO that may or may not be diverting his jogging route just to hear a certain violinist.





	a nearly quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was originally posted on May 14, 2017 on tumblr. Reposting it here, just in case.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://gaygalaxyguy.tumblr.com) on tumblr and you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) on twitter. Based off a kylux cantina post you can find [here](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/160678972838/beautiful-street-musician-hux-billionaire-ceo)

He’s there every day, tucked underneath one of the arches at Central Park. Always there, violin tucked between shoulder and chin, violin case open at his feet.

He’s beautiful, with ginger hair swept back and elegant hands, and eyes closed in rapture.

Kylo’s made a point of diverting his jogging route just to take a break where Hux plays.

Hux finishes a piece, his eyes fluttering up when Kylo begins to clap. His nose twitches as a sneer settles on his pretty face. “You again?” Hux says, unimpressed.

Kylo tosses a twenty into the violin case. “Play another piece,” Kylo says. He has more than enough money to tip Hux for it.

Hux rolls his eyes but complies, placing the bow upon the strings, sweet music echoing in the arch, filling the otherwise quiet space.


End file.
